Bear Nuts: Footloose and Fashion
by StoticM
Summary: Gay decided to have some fun while modeling his costumes with his...volunteers: the results? A fun time for all.


"Fighter sighed as he approached Gay's door. He was cautious to say the least. He agreed to help with "modeling" Gay's wardrobe. Gay was going to give him a piece of clothing, A scarf or ascot to be precise. Despite his anxiety he didn't want to disappoint him so he knocked the door. A bit of noise could be heard behind the door he assumed it was just Gay fumbling about his room but he swore he heard another voice. Gay opened the door with a smile on his face and let him in.

The room itself had a simple layout he had his bed in the corner of the room. A mirror near the door, his abnormally large closet and a dresser. There also was a small radio that he had playing some music. However, what caught Fighter's attention was what was in the middle of the room. Gay had a camera on a tripod, it faced a purple curtain that seemed to hide someone behind it. He knew because there was a small gap that showed the bear's feet as they stood on a small wooden podium.

"I'm glad you decided to show up. With your help I'll be done in no time." He smiled jovially. "Don't mention it." Fighter remained indifferent but smiled half heartily. He just couldn't share the same enthusiasm he had for this stuff. He heard a grunt from behind the curtain. He looked at the curtain and raised an eyebrow then looked at Gay. "Right. I needed more help modeling these clothes and costumes soooo, I called in a favour." He pulled the curtain to reveal a disgruntled Lech. He was wearing a baby blue Sailor suit complete with a red ascot around his neck. Fighter Smile grew to a grin from ear to ear. This was too perfect. Lech saw this and narrowed his brow. "This doesn't leave the room!" Fighter gave a salute. "Aye, aye captain." Gay scoffed and continued. "Anyway let's get you into your costume!"

"Wait, wha-" Gay pulled him behind the curtain and pushed Lech aside. Gay had thrown a costume on him with little to no effort, It felt like a blur the way he placed the clothes on him. He waited behind the curtain as Gay walked to the camera and urged Fighter to pull the curtain so he could take a picture. It was Lech's turn to laugh considering what he was wearing. Fighter pulled the curtain and looked at the mirror to see himself. He was dressed in a red suit and cap with a little white puff ball and a black belt. He narrowed his brow and frowned, what had he gotten himself into? Lech snorted "A little early ain't cha, Santa?" Fighter raised his fist threateningly. "I know where you sleep!" Gay rolled his eyes and took the picture. "Oh for goodness sake, can you two get along?" they both stared at each other. "Fine" they both said.

Now it was Lech's turn to change costume. Fighter and Gay were waiting patiently. "We don't have all dayyy!" He said in a cheery tone. Lech pulled the curtain to reveal a cowboy outfit even with two small holsters and a brown large ten gallon hat. Gay snapped the picture despite Lech looking away embarrassed. "I think that's my best one yet." Lech responded "how do you get this stuff!" Fighter was curious as well considering the amount of contraband each of the bears had was just absurd. "Made most it my self, Oh that reminds of this dress I made-" "You will not! Get me to wear a dress!" Lech was visabley upset, Gay scoffed again. "Like you could pull it off." "Wait, who's it for then?" Fighter said with a bit of worry in his voice. Gay suddenly got quiet and looked shifty eyed at both of them. Lech broke the silence. "How much time do you have?" "Too much."Fighter responded drily. Gay was getting annoyed and pulled Fighter by his ear despite his protest. "Damn it, my good ear!" Lech snickered as he crossed his arms.

When he pulled back the curtain Lech was surprised. He was wearing dress pants, a white dress shirt with a matching a black vest and even a black eye patch over his right eye. He looked into the mirror and wore a smug grin. Gay took the picture and raised an eyebrow. "Enjoying yourself now?" "Oh, extremely so." He inspected his attire again. "I have to admit that looks good on you." Fighter finally returned a genuine smile and thanked him. "Oh that reminds me your scarf!" Gay ran to his closet. Lech raised an eyebrow. "Your here for a scarf?" Yea. What are you here for?" He rolled his eyes. It's clear he wasn't telling him any time soon. Gay came out of the closet with his yellow scarf in hand. It was small about the size of a bandana. He wrapped the cloth around Fighter's neck. He looked in the mirror to see his scarf it rested on chest in a small triangle shape with the bits of the cloth poking out from behind him. He was right it went well with eyes. He was about to thank Gay when the radio started to play a new song that Gay recognized. He started to dance to the music.

This music was different to what he was used to. He mostly heard rock music when he hung out with Lech and Evil which varied to his taste for the most part. He hadn't grown accustom to their tastes in music, but this caught his attention. The music had a relatively upbeat tone complete with drum beats, an organ and trumpets blaring to beats. Even the musician sounded like they were enjoying themselves.

 _This hit, that ice cold  
Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold  
This one for them hood girls  
Them good girls straight masterpieces  
Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city  
Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent  
Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty _

His feet started to tap to the beat instinctively. Gay strutted around his room tapping his feet to the beat swaying his hips and raising one arm pumping it into the air. Lech remained uninterested, but fighter kept and watching Gay's movement. He remembered doing this when he was a cub… Things were simpler then and less dire. He noticed his feet taping to the beat. Lech noticed to and smiled smugly. "Let the fruit enjoy the song..."

 _I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Say my name you know who I am  
I'm too hot (hot damn)  
Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down _

Fighter looked at Gay smiling and continuing to dance. _Who says he has to dance alone_? He thought. He was reluctant he knew that this was something he'd normally do, but the beat of the song and the happiness Gay was showing was infectious. He slowly walked to Gay. He noticed and smiled while tapping his feet and his arms crossed. "Well then, isn't this an oddity." He closed his eyes, span in a circle stopped and pointed to him. It was a challenge. Fighter studied his movements before and tried to mimic Gay's dance moves but they didn't have the same energy to them. He noticed and smiled. "You can't just copy my moves without bringing your own flare." Gay strutted again this time rolling his hands in a circle, gyrating his hips and ending it with one last hip thrust. "Beat that."

Fighter remembered this feeling his heart was beating faster, a jovial grin crept on his face and the feeling of anxiety he had was gone. "If you insist".

The music pick up it's pace and was beginning to end. He shifted his body from left to right to the beat of the music. His shimmy then turned into swift gyrations as he was literally spinning circles around Gay his jaw dropped. Lech was laughing his ass off at the two competing with each other.

 _Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (whoo)  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you  
Saturday night and we in the spot  
Don't believe me just watch (come on) _

The final portion of the song was rearing and as if he instinctively knew Fighter ended his dance with a back flip and span in the air. He landed feet first and brushed of the sweat he worked up. "Yeah! That… was Fun!" Gay folded his arms. He knew when he was beat. "Didn't know you had in you." Fighter grinned again.

"Nice to know I'm the only manly one here!" Lech said as wiped tears from his eyes. Both Gay and Fighter gave him an unamused look. Gay was about to reply but Fighter beat him to the punch. "Manly huh? If being manly means I have to have a stick up my butt then congrats it suits you!" He grinned smugly, Gay broke out laughing. Lech was about the slug him when Gay stopped him. "You hit him and you don't get the DVD with your horrid movie." Lech narrowed his brow and growled. He complied reluctantly. Fighter smiled and placed his hands behind his head. "Thanks, Gay for everything." He gave Gay a hug. Gay blushed "It's fine. Don't mention it, you sap." Gay looked behind and noticed something missing beside Lech. "Where's my camera!?" A sinister laugh was heard from outside the room. They were not gonna live this down.


End file.
